Kevin is a gardener. He plants $3$ rows of daisies in a garden. Each row has $6$ daisies. How many daisies did Kevin plant in the garden?
Answer: The number of daisies that Kevin planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of daisies planted in each row. The product is $3\text{ rows of daisies} \times 6\text{ daisies per row}$ $3\text{ rows of daisies} \times 6\text{ daisies per row} = 18$ daisies